This invention lies in the field of small boats. More particularly, this invention lies in the field of boats driven by water jets. Still more particularly, this invention concerns a boat of circular construction which can be driven in any selected direction by providing a plurality of pipes radially projecting from the hull in a plurality of directions, so that by control of valves, jets of water can be ejected from the hull in any selected direction so as to drive the boat in the opposite direction.
In the prior art, it has been known to drive a boat by means of a water jet. In general, the boats have been of the conventional type, that is, with a pointed prow, and the jet has been controlled to issue in a longitudinal direction from the stern, so that the boat is propelled in the normal direction of the pointed prow. Furthermore, the boats using the jet have been guided by a swivel portion of the conduit which carries the jet, so that by varying the angle of the jet with respect to the axis of the boat to the right or to the left corresponding turns can be made to the right or to the left respectively.
The type of operation just described, that is with a conventional shaped boat, and a single jet, is difficult to maneuver in close quarters, and therefore, the conventional system of jet propulsion for a conventional boat has a serious disadvantage.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a boat having nondirectional characteristics, and to provide a plurality of fixed orifices directed radially, at various angles symmetrically positioned around the boat. Consequently, by simple control of valves which switch the output from a hydraulic pump to one or another of the radial orifice outlets, the boat can be changed in direction with great speed and convenience.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a plurality of radial pipes with valves to control the flow of water to one or more of the pipes plus the addition of at least two pipes directed tangential to the construction of the boat, so that by valving a stream of water through one or the other of two opposed jets, the boat can be rotated about its own axis.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a circular saucer-type boat with two conduits to provide jets directed to the rear and to the front of positions in which the occupants can be seated, and to provide additional conduits for jetting water in a tangential direction to the right hand or to the left hand, in order to rotate the boat and therefore change direction.